


Ghost Prom

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: El Tigre AU Fics [5]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Mexican Horror, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who accidentally ask a ghost to prom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is similar to Corpse Bride and Cinderella.

Miracle City at 12:00 pm

A young woman walked to the cemetery. She was wearing a pink prom dress that she made. She walked to Manny's grave.

Frida said "Hi i was wondering.....will you go to the prom with me" as she puts a white lily on his grave.

Frida felt accomplished for a brief moment, before a gust of wind quickly whipped around her. She looked around and watched as leaves floated above her and then saw a vast number of crows surrounding her all along the branches of the trees.

She had a bad feeling settle in her gut when she saw they all seemed to be watching her, and that’s when she heard what sounded like rumbling, like rocks or the rest of the earth cracking.

She panicked, looking everywhere for signs of life, but no one else was here with her. That's when she felt something grab at her arm.

Frida let out a squeak and looked as she saw the lily, on gripped onto her like a vise. And now that she got a closer look at it, the branch eerily resembled a hand and arm. Whatever it was it, it was trying to drag her forward towards the ground, the force as strong as iron. Frida struggled to break free, and finally broke free, which caused her to fall to the ground, on her back, and the hand and arm came with her. She stared at it in shock before quickly shaking it off of her. She sighed in relief when it was off, and that's when another arm broke from the ground, clawing at the almost frozen soil. Frida's eyes wide in horror as she continued to watch the ground break apart, something beneath struggling to break free. Soon, whatever was coming up, slowly raised itself, and the young woman saw it was a body. The moonlight highlighted it's terrifying outline, and Frida couldn't blink or take her eyes off it. That's when she realized, it was the body of a man. A cloth had been obscuring its face and with a skeleton hand, it pulled it off. A chilling voice answered “I'll go.” in a whisper that almost missed Frida's ears. She could now see the man’s face, as she quickly scrambled to his feet and started running. Her prom dress had ripped and she panted as she ran. She dared to look behind her and saw the corpse’s shape following closely behind. While crossing a small, frozen stream, she lost her footing and fell forward, hitting her head against a gravestone. She groaned and held her head, hoping she wasn't bleeding.Her pain was quickly forgotten as she realized she was in the middle of the graveyard everyone talked about. When she looked up, she could see two of the dead man, who was still coming towards her so she got back to her feet and continued running as fast as she could. She wasn't even sure if she was going in the right direction or not, she just wanted to get away from this nightmare come to life. The bitter cold air burned her lungs and the pain from her head was increasing, causing her vision to get more blurred. She ran until to her sweet relief, she saw the stone bridge at the edge of the forest, and finally stopped, looking back to see if she was still being chased. She saw nothing for a few minutes and heard nothing but her own heavy breathing. Believing it was finally over, she laughed an breathed a sigh of relief as she turn to head back to town, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by the very corpse that chased her. A scream was at her lips but refused to come out as the undead man approached her. Crows cawed and flew around them. The moonlight revealed the tall man’s frail face, and his prominent freckles. His curly and slightly disheveled black as night locks, brown eyes, and blue rotting flesh. He wore a suit that fit his rotting body like a glove, black suit, white shirt, black tie, and matching shoes. He looked happy as he reached out to her, resting one skeleton hand on the young woman's shaking shoulder, while the normal, blue hand caressed her sweating face. He was leaning and with a ghostly whisper, the corpse said “Tu Beso Que El Rey del Baile.” And everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

As Frida began to wake up, she wondered if this was all a bad dream, or that she hit her head, knocking her unconscious.

“Hey she’s waking up!” she heard excited voices above her and all around. “We got a breather over here, fellas!”

“New arrival! New arrival!” Young and old voices, ones she didn’t recognize.

When she opened her eyes, she knew she wasn't home. She gasped and her eyes went wide, revealing he was surrounded by what looked to be, the dead. Undead, actually.

There were many of them, young, old, still rotting, skeletons, missing limbs, she thought she was gonna faint again.

“She fainted earlier…” Frida heard, realizing it was the same voice from before, the deep, smooth, Mexican accent of the corpse that pursued her.

She watched as the crowd of corpses parted, allowing the nameless man to walk up to her. He looked worried as he asked “Are you alright, Frida?” reaching a skeleton hand out to cup the back of her head.

She blinked several times and asked “What..What happened?” her head was throbbing, and she could almost hear the sound of her own beating heart, pounding in her ears.

“Look at her, she’s still soft!” a child’s voice came from a small skeleton, poking at her.

The sight made Frida jerk up and stumble to her feet “Oh! Wha-! What the heck?!” her surprise didn’t end as the horror grew to the scene of various corpses in what could only be an old saloon.

"This calls for a toast for the prom Rey and Reina"

Frida sees skeletons drinking.

Frida thought Prom Rey and Reina.

Manny chuckled "Back in the cemetery you said I your vows so perfectly"

Frida said "I did Wake up wake up!"

But she heard a voice.

"Hola Mi Amor"

Frida said "W-who are you?"

She saws a decapitated Mexican head with dark brown hair, brown eyes and blue skin. He wears bugs as a bowtie.

"I'm Paulito and I'm making your prom feast"

But a green maggot came out of Manny's eye.

"A prom feast! How salivating"

Frida gasped

Manny puts his eye back in his head "Maggots"

And then Frida finally have enough

Frida said "I got answers who are you and why are you dead"

Manny said "Well it's a long story"

A voice called "What a story it is"

It was a Cab Calloway style Mexican skeleton named Senor Hueso.

"A tragic tale of Passion, Romance murder most foul"

"This is gonna be good"

Frida gasped

He snapped his fingers.

"Hit it Chicos"

Creepy 1930s jazz music playing as the skeletons played the musical instruments.

He snapped along with his friends before he started to sing.

"Folks lend me your ears I'll tell a story that makes a skeleton cry of Ghost Prom"

A spotlight shined on Manny.

"Hi-de-hi-de-hi-de-ho"

"Hi-de-hi-de-hi-de-ho"

"Whooooaaa"

"Whooooaaa"

The corpses began to sing and dance much to Friday's dismay.

Senor Hueso laughed before he sings.

"Well our handsome man known for miles around a mysterious stranger came to town she cut off from cash our poor Nino he falls fast when his Papi says no he couldn't cope so our lovers came up with a plan to elope."

Senor Hueso makes a creepy shadow puppet show.

He was scat singing along with his friends.

Paulito began to scat singing

"Here we go"

Niger Mambo plays as the skeletons started to dance.

Frida noticed that she can't stop dancing.

Senor Hueso makes a creepy puppet show again

"So....they went to Prom where they crowned them.He wears his father's suit fit like a glove and nothing happened when you're in love and then he went to the cemetery and where is she"

"And then"

"He waited"

"And then"

"His heart beat so loud"

"And then"

"Well bebe everything went black"

Frida kept waiting, watching as an eerie shadow puppet show depicted the grim tale. It showed the silhouette of the corpse, waiting anxiously at the tree, before someone else came up. And right as he turned, the shadow screamed and was consumed by the other shadow.

"When he opens his eyes he's dead as dust his crown is missing and his heart was bust and now he's waiting for someone to set him free"

Manny and Frida began to dance but Manny's skeletal hand snaps off.

Frida screamed

"And that's the story of Ghost Prom."

Manny sees Frida danced her way outta here.

Senor Hueso and his friends hummed.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile

"Looks like someone wake up on the rage side of the bed this morning what gives"

Davi saws a girl watching Cinderella and it makes her cry.

"Excuse me what are you watching"

"I'm watching Cinderella thank you very much"

"You know what it reminds me of Frida the mean girls won't let her go to Prom and they destroy her dress and....."

"Frida is missing"

"Why not"

"Because of a stupid prom rehearsal Frida forget her vows and everyone get mad at her thanks to Sartana"

Davi gasped "Then what happened"

"Frida went to the cemetery to clear her head but she end up marrying a murdered prom king"

Everyone gasped

"I'm gonna find Frida and get her back......and make sure they gonna apologize"

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Davi said "Uh-oh"


	4. Chapter 4

Back to the land of the Dead.

Manny said "Frida where are you?"

"I must say your girlfriend is kinda jumpy"

Manny heard a voice inside his head.

"She's not my girlfriend she's my wife"

Suddenly his eye falls out.

"I try looking for her and here she is"

Manny puts his eye back inside his head.

Frida said "Nothing's working think of what my parents worried?!"

"She went this way"

...........

Frida began to climb the wall.

"You run of stairs Princesa"

Frida holds Manny's skeletal hand

"I gotta get outta here"

"What are you talking about this is your home"

"I'm sorry about what I heard and you tell me your name"

Manny hears a voice in his head "Now's a great time to start your prom"

"Shut up!"

"It's Manny"

"Manny"

Manny gives Frida a present.

Frida opens a present revealing the skeleton of her pet dog.

"Mimi!"

Mimi barks

Manny giggled

"Que Linda"


End file.
